


Please Fucking Knock

by wrunic



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I swear I write better than this, I wrote this at 12:49 am and didn't edit so keep those expectations low folks, It's not even actually seen just mentioned but it's still the steamiest thing I've ever written, M/M, Rated teen and up because there's a makeout scene, it's supposed to be funny but who the fuck knows, shit post fic, someone save Christine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrunic/pseuds/wrunic
Summary: Christine learns to knock the hard way





	Please Fucking Knock

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here you probably saw me questioning my life choices in the tags so you know what you're in for

After the events of the play, everything went back to normal, or as normal as things can go back to after going through something like that. Only two major things happened to those who were affected: 

Everyone ended up being friends, because you go through shit like that with someone you stick together.  
All the pining friendships suddenly became relationships because everyone realized that life is too short to spend without the other.

This was great, everyone enjoyed having a new group of friends, especially the ones they knew they could trust. The popular members of the “Squip Squad” got more profound friendships, and the losers got protection, and more than one friend. There was one exception to the protection rule, which was this: Rich still write on Michael and Jeremy’s backpacks. It had become a running joke within the group, particularly after they actually started dating. There was the iconic boyf riends, which was still there and probably always would be, and around that emerged a series of other sentences, such as lov ers, dat ing, hom os, and many others. They took it in good humour, until as was Rich’s habit, he took it too far.

Jeremy is very easy to embarrass, a fact hidden from literally no one in the entire school. And Rich being Rich, he took that fact as a challenge to embarrass Jeremy as much as possible, preferably involving Michael in the scheme, because...well because it was fun. The backpacks used to work, but then they actually started dating and they suddenly found it cute. Obviously, Rich would not stand for this. And that was how, on one fateful Monday morning, Michael ended up with “top" and “bottom” written on their respective backpacks.

Jeremy didn't come back to school until Friday.

When he did come back, there was a giant blue patch messily sewn on over where “bottom” had been written. Michael was the first person he saw, loitering at the front entrance with his backpack in full view, smirking. Jeremy almost turned back and went home, because he was so not ready to deal with this. But Michael knew this had upset him, so he would leave it alone right? Right?

Wrong. Michael did not leave it alone, and neither did anyone else. The entire day was a mess if jokes and innuendos, which continued right until the end of school, when he went to take refuge in the auditorium until rehearsal started. He had hoped for a few seconds of peace, but all his dreams were shattered when he noticed Michael, in the tech booth, grinning down at him. Jeremy, deciding to finally admit defeat, climbed up to the booth and stepped inside, maintaining a healthy distance from Michael. 

“How's my lovely friend doin’ today?” Michael asked, clearly trying very hard not to laugh. 

Jeremy glared at him. “How do you think?”

Michael abandoned whatever tech thing he was working on and took a step towards Jeremy. “Come on babe, it wasn't that bad. And it was a joke anyway.” Another smirk, and a step closer.

“Oh, would you shut up?”

“Make me.”

“Fine!”   
***  
Christine was no stranger to walking in on couples making out. Something about the countless rooms with doors in the auditorium seemed to make it irresistible to horny teens. The only door she could safely open (or so she thought) was the door to the tech booth, because only she and Michael had a key. Now, she was perfectly aware of the situation between Michael and Jeremy (horny gay teens), but up until that point, Jeremy's near constant embarrassment had kept the two on the straight and narrow. Which was why, when she opened the tech booth door and found Jeremy and Michael lying on top of each other, her first reaction was not, as it usually was, to sigh exasperatedly and leave, hoping that shame would get them to stop, but rather to shriek at the top of her lungs.

"HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT THE SANCTITY OF THE THEATRE, I'VE NEVER FELT SO VIOLATED!" she was mostly joking, but her poor ace heart really not appreciating this.

"Technically Jeremy was the one being violated-" 

"SHUT UP MICHAEL"

The cry came from both Christine, a flustered asexual mess, and Jeremy, clambering to his feet, bright red and frantically trying to zip up his jeans.

From then on signs were put up on every door in the auditorium, with three words on them:

Please fucking knock


End file.
